Where Do We
by Bunny-Butler
Summary: The sequel to What Happens When We. . .Mental bonding can drive even the calmest person crazy, what about the Gundam boys? *Now Completed!* Read and Review please!
1. Vacation

**AN:  **I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, just a tiny umbrella and a pair of infamous house shoes.   

**Where Do We Vacation?**

            Usagi felt the beginnings of her first smile of the day and realized how tense she must have been for the past month.  Now, with the ocean on her right and a car packed with all of her best gal pals surrounding her, she felt the pressures of her sophomore year in college fade away into wisps of unpleasant memory.  

            "Mars to Usagi.  Come in Usagi…" Rei had reached over the seat and waved her hand in front of her friend's face causing the blonde to snap back from her thoughts.

            "Sorry.  Just thinking about how great this bungalow is going to be."  Usagi twisted in her seat to face the Priestess of Fire.  "It's so cool that Quatre offered…" Four different hands reached out and muffled the rest of whatever Usagi had been meaning to say.  

            "Ah, ah, ah, absolutely no talk about 'them'.  We agreed to make this a Ladies Only Summer Vacation.  Lord knows we need the break!"  Mina ended her sentence with an exasperated glare at the sky.  Every girl in the aging Ford convertible understood her action and commiserated.  When Sailor Pluto in her infinite wisdom had mind bonded the Planet Princes and Princesses, she had told them that they would learn to use their bond to enhance their powers and increase their unity in order to face a massive threat that loomed in the future.  So far the bonds had merely served to irritate the group enough to send each sex screaming for a summer break apart.  Only Ami had objected to the short separation.    

            _We shouldn't run from this.  If anything, we've got to face this problem before our lack of unity turns into a total meltdown when the new Enemy comes knocking on our door._  Everyone had nodded at Ami's sage advise, but when Makoto had stated that, if she didn't get a break from the constant 'buzzing' of her Heero's suppressed feelings, she was going to fry the poor sucker who crossed her path, all had agreed that a small break was in order.  Just a small separation to let tempers cool and feelings reorder and then they could come back and tackle the problem.

            "Look, there it is!"  Usagi stood up in her seat and pointed to the beautiful bungalow that was tucked back on its own private beach.  Sometimes it paid to have a friend who was also a multi-millionaire.  The girls all ooh-ed and aah-ed as Makoto piloted her mint green Ford up the gravel drive way.  It was only when Usagi felt her clothes cling with static electricity that she realized that the Princess of Jupiter was upset.  Looking at the driveway and a sudden familiar tickling in the back of her mind unearthed the situation.  As Makoto came to a jarring stop and cut the engine, ten shocked voices ran out.  

            "What are _you_ doing here?!"

**AN: **Hola! This is the sequel to my Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover, "What Happens When…" It has been nearly a year since I've worked with this storyline, so please read my first fic and let me know if everything meshes well.  I hope that this meets with your previous expectations, and please forgive my slow updating.  College really slows down my writing process, but I'll try to get quality chapters up quickly.


	2. Explode

**AN:**  Only me and my radioactive house shoes!

Where Do We Explode 

            "Great.  Just great."  For the tenth time that evening, Duo was extracting his braid from whatever object it had decided to cling to.  The crackle of static electricity set his teeth on edge.  "Remind me to avoid you when you're P.M.S-ing, Makoto."  Pillows from various directions slammed into the brunette boy's head.  

            "I said that I was sorry.  It's not like I did it on purpose.  I was just . . .a little miffed."   

            "Miffed?" Mina snorted.  "You fried the electrical circuits in every toaster, watch, and _automobile_ in a ten mile radius!"  Smiling to take the sting from her words, Mina looked up from her sprawl on the floor; her static charged hair waving like it was underwater.  "Honey, if that was miffed, you could send the world back into the Stone Ages if you ever got really mad."  Makoto allowed herself a small smile, but her mind was still on her actions that afternoon.  It shook her that her emotional control had slipped so much.  Ami was right.  If they didn't get control of the mind links or at least come to terms with them, they didn't have a prayer of facing anything stronger than a case of termites with attitudes.  Maybe being trapped for a few days in close proximity would finally force the issue.  

            "It will take at least," Makoto mumbled beneath her breath," two days for me to build another charge back up."  Unsure of what to make of that statement, Mina and Duo decided to go out in search of the rest of the group.  Only Ami, from her observant perch on the upstairs gallery banister, noted that said decision was made wordlessly.  

            _Electrified hair aside, it's a start._  A wave of green colored amusement washed through her mind link.  Hopping down from her spying spot, Ami headed down the back stairs to go in search of her partner and find out what was so funny.  A brief glance in a hall mirror revealed Ami's puffy blue hair, made twice its size by Makoto's temper tantrum earlier.  "Maybe Usagi tried to tame her hair by dunking it in a rain barrel…" With that ridiculous image in her mind, Ami headed outside.

**AN:  **Sorry for such short chapters, but I'm less likely to get bored writing them this way.  I hope this chapter is understandable.  I'll try to clarify better next time.  Later!


	3. Gather

**AN:**  I can only afford tacky footwear…

**Where Do We Gather**

            Quatre managed to keep a straight face as he watched Rei and Usagi flounder in the tide.  He hoped that Rei was too caught up in the drama to sense his amusement.  His bond mate hadn't been thrilled with the bungalow schedule mix-up or the death of all transportation in the blast radius, so catching Quatre laughing at her accident would be the excuse she'd claim for frying his hide.  It was hard not to chuckle.  Really hard.

The two girls had attempted to wet their hair just enough to kill the charge induced by Makoto's *EMP pulse, but the moment a strand of slimy seaweed had brushed Usagi's toes, all hell broke loose as the future Queen forgot all decorum and scrambled onto her friend's back.  Unprepared for the extra weight, Rei's legs gave and both girls had tumbled into the surf.   Unlike Quatre, the others watching felt no shame in laughing, and even the Great Stone Visage himself had stopped gathering firewood to crack a smile.

            "Look at it this way," sputtered Usagi to Rei as they clambered from the cool waters," no more frizzy hair."  Rei arched an eyebrow as she pulled a gold-brown seaweed strand from her soaked head and refused to say anything.  Sighing, Usagi began to wring the water from her yellow sundress.  Ami, who'd come out of the house in time to see the end results of the impromptu swan dive, had gone back inside to retrieve a couple of beach towels.  

            "Here you go," she said as she tossed the towels to her friends.  As she did, Ami noticed that the entire group had come out of whatever hiding places they'd taken after the 'storm.'  This might be her only chance to talk some sense into her friends before the moment of peace passed.  Taking a deep breath, Ami prepared to launch into her idea, but was cut off when Trowa began to speak in his 'listen up' voice.   

            "We can't sit on the beach all day and sulk.  We're stranded here until the phone company figures out that our lines are down.  Short of breaking out 'Survivor' tactics and splitting the property into two tribes, we're going to have to come to an agreement."  Ami watched as he stared at each person in turn, only one green eye visible beneath his shaggy bangs.  Briefly, she wondered how his hair had avoided the static.  When his gaze finally landed on her, she realized that he was speaking to her as well.  "This might be Fate telling us to get our acts together before we all lose what ever wits we had in the first place.  I say we take advantage of this situation."  Silence followed this lengthy speech partially from shock because this was the longest anyone had heard Trowa speak and also because truth hurts no matter what.

            "Let's go check out the storage barn.  It's going to be dark tonight unless we can find those hurricane lamps."  Wufei held his hand out to his mate.  Usagi realized that, as the respective leaders, it was their duty to make the first act towards solving the problem.  

            _Actually, Ami and Trowa made the first act.  They're great at this.  _Usagi smiled at the two diplomats as she followed Wufei towards the barn.  Slowly, the rest of the group broke up into pairs to prepare for the dark night ahead.  

**AN:**  This is where I'm going to start to do individual stories about the couples.  Please be patient with my efforts.  I'm still kind of new at this.  Thanks!

*EMP:  Electro Magnetic Pulse


	4. Sparkle

**AN:  ***peeks into closet* Nothing in there but moths and fire engine red house shoes.

Where Do We Sparkle 

            Between the two of them, Makoto and Heero managed to gather enough dry driftwood to burn the city of Troy down twice over.  It was when the third tower of wood fell over that Makoto realized that they had kept on working beyond the need to because while they were struggling with firewood, they were too occupied to talk.  "Looks like we're out of a job," she said by way of small talk.  "What can we do now?"    Lapis eyes seemed to twinkle as an idea occurred to Heero.

            "Why not what you always do," he said with what passed for humor in his voice.  "Zero power in the house means no electric stove or microwave.  Ever cook by campfire, Miss Cookie?"   A sharp retort died on Makoto's lips as her mind realized that, no, she hadn't any idea how to make a meal using raw fire. 

            _Gods have mercy.  There's something Heero can teach me about cooking._  A change in the constant buzzing in Makoto's head startled her, but Heero failed to notice it as he guided her to the bungalow.  The flutter in the bond was so brief that by the time Heero had stuffed all of his cooking utensils into her arms, Makoto had decided that it had been a fluke.  Back on the beach, Heero spread a blanket for the supplies to lie on and then motioned towards the pile of firewood he intended to use.

            "Would you do the honors?  I have to transform to use my powers and with that cool sea breeze, I'm not tempted to expose my hide even for a few seconds."  Bemused, the Princess of Jupiter unleashed a quick lightening bolt from her fingertips to start a cheerful blaze.  More humor from the Great Stone Visage?  Makoto grimaced at the nickname Duo had introduced a few weeks earlier.  Heero wasn't made of stone.  Determined, maybe cold at times, but Makoto had seen the heart that beat so strongly in Heero's being. 

_            I just wish that he'd let me see that part of him more often._  Makoto sighed as she watched Heero bury the foil wrapped potatoes he'd washed in the kitchen.  Her exhale brought his eyes to hers.  He seemed to consider her face before he came and sat next to her in the sand.  "It works both ways."  Caught off guard, Makoto could only blink.  "You can't feel me because I won't let you . . .but I can feel you.  You are constantly in my head.  Every loving thought you feel when you touch a child, a friend . . .me, I feel it all."  Heero brought his hand up to capture Makoto's chin.  "From being systematically stripped of all emotions to being connected to the most loving woman to grace the Earth and all of her colonies…I'm not a coward, but if you see me…if I open myself…" Heero's halting speech slammed home his meaning better than words ever could.  Makoto touched his cheek as understanding filled her mind.  Not satisfied to let him read her feelings alone, she spoke.

            "You are worthy of receiving love, Heero.  Showing your flaws won't make me change my feelings for you."   Something in their bond seemed to shimmer, then sparkle like summer lightening.  "_There_ you are," she said before her lips found his, "I've been waiting for you."  Overhead, the sky began to turn pink with the first touches of sunset. 

AN:  I hope that I haven't made this too sweet to swallow.  What can I say?  I'm a big softie when it comes down to it.  Please review and give me your opinions.  Thanks!   


	5. Hike

**AN:**  I do not own the titles of any animations...*holds up pants* Just eye burning shoes.

Where Do We Hike 

            "Hand me the map," Minako demanded as she realized that she'd seen that grove of trees twice before.  

            "What map?"  Duo grinned at the girl beside him, but inwardly winced as he felt their connection turn red with her irritation.  Minako stared at his open face and felt her ire rise.  Counting to ten backwards did not help at all.

            "What do you mean, 'what map,' I've been following you for the past half hour thinking you knew where we were going!"  

            "I never said that I had a map, but I did think that the boat house was east of the barn. I may run and hide . . ." he started.

            "But you'll never tell a lie.  Yeah, yeah, I know."  Minako knew that she was walking a fine line between being angry and being a bitch, but she was just ready for this day to be over!  _Speaking of over..._It was then that she realized that the day was beginning to give over to twilight.  The thought of being lost in the dark was enough to take the wind from her sails and Minako sank down onto a nearby log.  "That's it, I give in."  Blithely, she waved Duo away.  "You go on and send the rescue teams back for me.  I'm done in."  Violet colored mirth rippled through their mind connection as Duo plopped onto the log next to Minako and began to play with her golden strands of hair.

            "You really were a goddess in a previous lifetime," he said.  "Only divine royalty could give an order while sounding _that_ self-sacrificing."  An orange-gold shot of mild indignation tinged with amusement was her only answer.  "Watch it, Miss Thang," he teased, "two can play that game."  He tweaked their connection with a bit of a naughty thought.  Minako tried her hardest to keep a straight face, but the moment her eyes met Duo's she was lost.  

            "I can't believe you could think that about Ami and Trowa," she gasped between peals of gut busting laughter.  

            "It's always the quiet ones you have to suspect."  By the time their laughter had finally slowed enough for them to think clearly, it was full on dark.  When Duo clasped her hand to his, she gently squeezed his in return.  "Come on, Mighty Aphrodite.  I think I can smell a sea breeze from this direction."  The stars began to twinkle over them as they made their way to the beach.

            "Hey, Duo."

            "Yeah?"

            "Why were we going to the boat house in the first place?"  Silence.  "Duo?"

            "It seemed like a good idea at the time," was all he would say.  Minako realized that she had been set up, but as she considered the warm hand enfolding hers and the sweet mind coupled to her own, she really didn't mind anymore.

AN:  Sorry if this story is wildly OOC, but I never said that this wasn't an Alternate Universe fic.  I hope that you are enjoying this story, so please let me know by reviewing!  I love the good and the bad, so don't be shy about telling me what you think.  Thank you!       


	6. Search

**AN:**  If you haven't guessed by now, I'm broke with nothing to show for it but my flashy shoes.  

Where Do We Search 

The storage barn wasn't nearly the size of the original Moon Kingdom palace, but it was definitely larger than it had seemed to be from the outside.  For the past hour and a half, Usagi and Wufei had tried to locate the hurricane lamps Quatre had said were somewhere inside, but so far all they had to show for their work were a couple of dusty Tiki torches used for beach parties and a splinter in Wufei's index finger.  "I think Quatre may have gotten confused," Wufei grumbled as he rummaged through the umpteenth box in a line of many.  Usagi's inner laughter at his exasperation seemed to make his mood grumpier.

            "I'll check the other half of the loft and if we don't find the lamps by then, we'll just have to deal with citrus smelling Tiki torches for the night," Usagi said as quickly climbed up the ladder that lead to the upper portion of the barn.  Her quick scramble upwards dislodged some dusty insulation that sprinkled itself liberally onto Wufei's dark hair.

            "Hey, watch out for that stuff," he said as he followed his blonde companion.  The vision that awaited him was well worth the grime that had landed in his hair earlier.  "You really are a Dust Bunny."    Usagi's damp clothing had attracted all of the dust in that part of the loft, turning her into a fluffy gray thing that peered at Wufei from next to several large boxes.  

            "Real funny," she giggled.  "You're not so clean yourself," she said as she tried to brush insulation from Wufei's head, but only succeeded in making his hair grayer.  

            "And whose fault is that?"  

            "You're a smart man, I didn't tell you to stand beneath the ladder now did I? You were probably checking out my…" Wufei's delightfully guilty blush was enough for Usagi to claim the win for this round of bantering.  She decided to let up on him and changed the subject.  "I think I found the lamps, and it looks like they've still got fuel in them."  Light blue relief flowed between their connection as Wufei busied himself with helping Usagi get the lamps out of the loft.

            "What kind of maniac puts glass objects up so high for storage?"  

            "The kind that can afford to buy all new ones if they break."  When they finally had all of the lamps together and ready to go, the barn was completely dark.  Usagi shivered slightly as the dark shadows seemed to stretch for her.  Wordlessly, Wufei lit one of the lamps and placed it on the floor at their feet before he put his arms about her waist and pulled her closer to him.  In the onslaught of warmth and light, the shadows and Usagi's fear slunk back into the far corners of their hiding places.  Golden light flickered over their faces and amusement danced in two pairs of eyes, both knowing exactly what the other felt at that moment.  

            "You think the others have finally come to working agreements yet?"  

            "Let's give them another half hour.  I imagine a few of them are having a tough time with it."  Usagi hugged her mate.

            "They'll assume I had to hogtie you to get you to listen to me," she giggled.

            "Let them think what they will.  You and I both know that we're connected _perfectly._"  With that said, they remained cuddled while they waited for their friends to figure out their problems.  

AN:  That's a wrap for this chapter.  I'll try to have more out soon, so in the meantime please read and review!  Thanks!


	7. Fall

**AN:  **Same song, seventh verse!

Where Do We Fall 

            "Taking a vow of silence doesn't help in our case, my Lady."  A black shot of irritation mingled with annoyance darted through Quatre's side of the link.  "You could try being nice to the man who's carrying you on his back."  Quatre shifted her weight to accommodate for the unstable sand they were crossing.  He paid extra care to where he stepped as the sun's light began to fade into the horizon.  One wrong step and they'd both be invalids.  He winced as he thought about the pain that had slashed through their connection earlier and decided that he could do without another dose for a long time.  

            Rei had been walking ahead of him, leading in her usual fashion, when a firestorm of pain had flashed up from Quatre's foot and dropped him to his knees.  He'd almost blacked out when Rei's yelling had brought him back to reality.  Slowly, his body had sent messages that had revealed the truth.  Quatre's foot was fine.  _Rei _had stepped into a grass hidden gopher hole, and it was _her_ toes that were broken and swelling like purple grapes.  Quatre had realized quickly that her injuries were beyond his field medicine capabilities and that Usagi's Silver Imperium Crystal or Wufei's Sword were Rei's only hope for healing.  With Rei protesting the entire process, Quatre had managed to get her onto his back with minimal jarring to her injured foot.  She hadn't spoken to him after her first protests about being carried like some, "weak little girl."

            Her continued silence was beginning to worry Quatre.  Their link had dwindled to faint bursts of simple emotions since the accident, and he suspected that Rei was shielding him from the pain that she was experiencing.  "Look out!"  Rei's cry brought Quatre's thoughts back from their musing in time to see that the sand dune he'd been climbing was steeper than he's remembered it being.  Instinctively he tried to slide down the sand path, but Rei's extra mass made his center of gravity higher than he was used to, so they pitched forward instead.  With a quick twisting of his body, Quatre managed to land beneath Rei's back, her foot pointing to the sky, but no more hurt than before.  The blonde boy on the other hand was having problem catching the breath that had been forced from his lungs.  His initial alarm at being unable to breathe reached Rei's mind and it seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back.  A floodgate opened as Rei twisted in his arms and Quatre's face began to be washed with his mate's tears.  

            "Oh, Quatre," she sobbed.  "Is this what its going to be like for the rest of our lives?"  Air had finally breached the blockage in Quatre's throat, so it took him a minute to figure out what Rei was saying.  "Will I bring you nothing but pain?"  Instantly her meaning occurred to him.  Laughter burbled up from deep inside him.  Rei's tears dried immediately and she could only watch as laughter wrung moisture from _his_ eyes.

            "That's what had you so silent?  God," he chuckled, "I thought that you were just pissed at me for carrying you like a sack of grain."  Suddenly serious, he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips.  "Don't block anything from me.  The link is there to share pain _as well as_ joy to lessen the former and double the latter."   He tenderly kissed her fingertips.  "I love you, my Lady of the Fire and I am _honored_ to share your pain and laughter."  

            For one of the few times in her life, Rei was speechless.  When she'd fallen into the gopher hole, her anguish had come from both the injury to her toes and the knowledge that she, like a coward, had passed part of her suffering onto her mate.  She had been wallowing in her shame since that moment, but Quatre's quietly spoken words had freed her from her guilt.  Life was sharing the joys and the sorrows.  With feelings radiating out of her tear-splotched face, Rei bent her head and kissed her love.  

            Later, with the campfire guiding their path down the beach, Rei whispered into Quatre's ear.  "Thank you for carrying me, but…" the mock menace in her voice made him grin, "if you tell anybody how I broke my toes, they'll _never_ find all of your parts."  

            "Yes, my Lady," was all he said.

AN:  Rei seems to have problems sharing her inner feelings, so I figured that Quatre would be a great contrast for her.  Hope you like the update.  Later!


	8. Sing

**AN:**  Let it be known that I do not own these characters.  On with the story!  Please see lower announcement.

Where Do We Sing 

            "Over there!  Quick, catch it!"  The usually calm Princess of Ice was frantically waving her arms like an insane air traffic controller as she directed Trowa across the grassy field.  To an uninformed observer, her motions were nothing when compared to the acrobatics of her mate.  Making cold leaps that would have broken a lesser acrobat, Trowa dove in one direction before making instant reversals with one handed flips.  

            "Time," he shouted triumphantly and waggled the jar in his left hand.  "How did I do?"  Ami checked her stopwatch before launching herself into his waiting arms.

            "One hundred fireflies in thirty seconds!  Let's here it for the new world record!"  Ami grinned as they stared at the pulsing lights that Trowa held up between them.  

            "What should we do with them?"  

            "I remember releasing them in my mother's parlor as a child.  It seemed like I'd brought stars into the house."  Trowa smiled at the wistfulness that softened the girl's face.  "Mother couldn't tell whether to laugh or cry…"  

            A friendly silence stretched over them as they began to walk back towards the bungalow.  The fireflies would be better appreciated in front of an audience, so they decided to release them on the beach with the rest of the group.  The breeze began to sigh through the grasses as they wandered down the path, and Ami found herself humming with its soothing sound.  When Trowa asked her to wait a moment and trampled off into the grass, Ami paid little attention.  The grass song was very involving and Ami shut her eyes to see the music.  

            In her mind she painted a cool, flowing stream of green that twisted and dove in wild abandon.  When the silvery notes of reed pipes intertwined with those of Ami's and the grass's the whole air seemed to vibrate with the song.  Before she realized what she was doing, Ami's voice was streaming forth, a powerful soprano that swooped and shimmered like the birds that danced in the breeze.  The reed pipes supported the new turn and together they rejoiced in being alive.  Slowly they descended back to this plane of existence and Ami was surprised to find tears in both of their eyes.  

            "Rapport like ours has some definite perks," Trowa said as he leaned in to quickly kiss Ami's lips.  

            "Maybe we should get an agent…" Trowa smiled at her joke and held up his make shift reed pipes.

            "Did I break another record?  There's got to be one for making musical instruments out of the minimal amount of time with reeds and shoe laces."  Ami grinned.

            "There is now.  Somebody call Guinness."  The smell of baking potatoes and other tantalizing things wafted over them.  "Looks like Makoto managed to get dinner put together without electricity."  She held out her hand to Trowa eagerly.  "Let's go see how things are shaping up!"  Together, with a jar full of thoroughly confused lightening bugs, they ran the rest of the way back to the beach happy with themselves and the world and general.        

**AN:**  This story is not one of my better, but I have to get this out of my head before it drives me nuts.  The lack of reviews reflects how my hastiness is hurting my readers and I apologize.  I would really love some feedback on how I could make this a better fiction.  Thank you!


	9. Regroup

**AN:**  Who can really own an idea?  *Sigh* Not me.

Where Do We Regroup 

            "Campfire potatoes, beef stew, and s'mores.  Pure genius, Heero, Makoto," chuckled Duo as he licked the chocolate off of his fingers.  "With a no open flame policy on the Colonies, real s'mores were nothing more than sweet dreams.  Laser-charred marshmallows just don't task like this."  Minako gently slapped his hand as he reached for her gooey dessert.    The proud chefs laughed at the others' mock tussle for the graham cracker sandwich.  A tired looking Usagi came and plopped down in the sand.  

            "Could somebody give me two bowls of stew?  Healing busted toes is hungry work."  An equally drained Wufei joined them and gratefully accepted his portion of the meal.  He gulped down half of the stew without really tasting it, but after his body's immediate demand for substance was sated he slowed and murmured his complements to the chefs.  

            Makoto gave Minako some credit for waiting for the two healers to revive before pouncing with her questions, but she couldn't help rolling her eyes when the blonde's impatience finally burst through.  "Is Rei going to be okay?  Did using the Crystal objects in unison stop the life drain on Usagi?  Where are Rei and Quatre?  What," It was Ami's hand that shushed Minako's chattering, by lovingly pulling the lips together so the only sound that could escape was an odd sort of croak.  

            Following Ami came Trowa and Quatre with a sleepy Rei being held up between them.  "Rei's foot will be completely well by morning.  Right now she needs to eat to restore the energy that the accelerated healing ate up and then get some rest."  Ami sounded so mature that one could almost see a Ph. D following her name.  The entire group seemed to converge on the injured member and before she could really comprehend it, Rei had a full belly and was wrapped in a cocoon of warm blankets next to her dearest who's arm was draped over her shoulders.   As she watched the faces surrounding the campfire, Rei realized that everyone was relaxed and happy.  It seemed that each couple had finally come to terms with their connection in their own way.  

            Later, after the stars had multiplied by exponential proportions to prick the sky, Usagi had the idea for Ami to use her Mercury Bubbles to keep the perishable food in the bungalow's fridge from spoiling.  It was Duo who saw the brilliance in her suggestion.  "This must be a sign!"

            "What's a sign," asked a half-asleep Wufei as he raised his head from Usagi's shoulder.  

            "Our being stuck on a practically _deserted_ stretch of land with no electronics to scramble with massive energy discharges is the best situation that could have happened to us!"  By now, Duo was practically hopping with his need to get his point across.

            "Massive energy discharges?  But Makoto's not pissed anymore…" Minako squeaked as Makoto gave her an arched glare.  Heero put his hand upon her shoulder and smiled when his mate looked into his eyes.  

            "Duo isn't talking about you specifically," he looked at the swiftly nodding boy next to him.  "What our sugar shocked comrade is trying to say is that this place would be a great place for you Princesses to show us how to really use our powers.  With college happening, we've really had no time to practice anything beyond transformations."  

            "That's a great idea," burst Usagi.  Her enthusiasm soon infected the other girls and it was quickly decided that, in the days before the power company showed, they would whip the boys into fighting condition.

            "Get plenty of rest tonight, fellas," gushed Minako as she led the group back into the bungalow for the night.  "Tomorrow training begins!"   As everyone fell asleep in their bunks, their thoughts were mirror images of anticipation and excitement for the morning to come.

AN:  Look out, here comes the training!  I bet the boys have a few things to teach the ladies when it comes to combat, but magic?  This could be good.  Later!


	10. Train

**AN:**  I own very little these days.

Where Do We Train 

            Morning dawned with a bright, cloudless sky and the bungalow's occupants began to stir with life.  "Wake up, Odango…" Usagi awoke to see Rei leaning over her bunk with a huge steaming mug of coffee.  

            "Thanks, Pyro," she giggled as she accepted the drink.  "I wish Luna could carry coffee to me rather than scratching my face to wake me up."  

            "Don't thank me yet," Rei said a split-second before a grimacing Usagi spit her first sip back into the cup.  "Heero's campfire java can serve as paint thinner."  A wincing Usagi nodded and handed the drink back to her friend.

            "Starbucks it is not, but it served its purpose.  I'm definitely awake now."  Rei laughed as she left Usagi in the bathroom with a tub full of water that she'd warmed with her pyro-kinetic touch.  "Beat an electric hot water heater any day…"

            Soon everyone was gathered in the kitchen munching on his or her choice of breakfast cereal and happily grumbling about Heero's lethal coffee.  After the dishes were rinsed and left to dry on the drying board, the group filed outside to pick where they would begin their training.  It was already agreed that to start the pairs would go off alone to focus on the individual elements' specific needs.  Once each senior member of the pair declared her partner ready, they would all regroup and begin to work on team tactics.  Wufei and Usagi were given the northern most point with the most space because of the magnitude of their powers and with that decided, the others went equidistant in the opposite direction.  

            "We'll meet back here at sundown and if there's any kind of trouble, use the communicators."  The group declined transforming as one big group because they all agreed that only the most desperate of situations could make them overcome their embarrassment at performing a naked ribbon dance in full view of a large group of the opposite sex.     

            "I mean desperate like end of the world type stuff," mumbled a red faced Quatre.  Usagi had Wufei hang back as they watched their friends disappear down their chosen paths.    When the last couple had vanished from sight Usagi turned to smile at her partner.

            "We've got a long way to go to get to our training point, so I figured we could start your lessons with one that's the most useful."  Together, they shouted out their transformation phrases.  A blinding moment later they stood like angels of darkness and light with their ivory and ebony wings gleaming in the sunlight.  Wufei was still in awe of the feeling of having two extra limbs.  He could feel the wind rustling through each and every single feather that made up his wings and it felt like a thousand drops of water falling onto his back.  Usagi watched him examine his pinions for a moment before she launched herself straight up into the sky.  Startled, he followed her example before he could truly think about what he was doing.  

            "I'm flying," he shouted triumphantly as he caught the same air current that Usagi was using to rise higher into the air.  After a few barrel rolls and breath taking dives to make Wufei familiar with his capabilities, Usagi brought them into a glide that ended at the cove that was to be their training area.  

            "Great first flight!  You'll have to talk to Ami if you are interested in the mechanic of how we can fly with such short wings.  She tried to tell me once about how it's a mixture of the wings and some kind of levitation magic, " Usagi grinned, " but she lost me after the first four syllable word." 

            "I doubt I'll ask," Wufei replied with a matching smile.  "Some things need to be kept mysteries."  Glad that he felt the same way she did, Usagi nodded and pointed to the sword that hung from his hip.

            "Let's see just what you can do with that pig sticker you got there."  The challenge in her voice made Wufei's eyes twinkle as he watched her bring out her fighting rod.  

            Across the land, all of the Senshi's heads came up to watch the massive ball of light erupt at the northern most point.  The backlash that swiftly followed made them all stagger back a few steps.  "Looks like Her Majesty is starting Wufei out with the junior stuff."  Each new member of the Senshi team gulped at the similar statements of their mates.  This was _definitely_ going to be a learning experience.

AN:  I hope that you are enjoying reading this fic as much as I am writing it.  I've got to look over my manga to relearn the proper attack names, so be gentle if I make a few mistakes in the coming chapters.  Thanks!__


	11. Tap

**AN:**  I just watch them.  I don't own them.  

Where Do We Tap 

            "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  Duo barely avoided the heart-shaped beam attack.  He was only now realizing the major difference between piloting a megaton gundanium battle suit and having nothing between opponents except for lightweight armor and a cape.  Minako had emphasized that when they played for real, with no holding back, Duo's instincts would kick in and he'd be able to tap his inner power.  _No such luck,_ he thought as another tree exploded to his right.  So far he wasn't tapping anything except for his body's adrenaline supply.

            His next thought was really just a wish for some camouflage.  He felt like a flamboyant Bird of Paradise in his orange and crimson Senshi uniform when he was dashing from tree to tree trying to avoid Venus' attacks.  So far his only plan was to try and wear his sadistic teacher's stamina down and then try to…try what?  His mind hadn't gotten that far.  He just had to try to last longer than she did.  He noticed that her energy bursts where coming less and less frequent and that they seemed to be aiming in less concentrated areas.  Duo decided it was the time to take the offensive. 

            Minako's breathing was a bit faster than usual, but that was more from excitement rather than being tired.  She'd let up to let him think that she was winding down, but he had another think coming.  Her smug grin faded when she realized that Duo had figured out how to block her tracking him.  Their link was buzzing with a 'blank' image, showing that he'd effectively blocked her for the moment.  A few feet away she saw the hug mud wallow that apparently had muted his costume's ability to stand out.  A trail of the glue-like mud led off into the thick foliage to the left.  As she started off to follow, it was only a flicker in the corner of her eye that let her leap back to safety.  A golden whip slashed the air where Minako had been standing a split second before.  

            "Am I looking at Eros of Venus," she asked as she landed in a crouch, "or my very own personal Big Foot?"  Between the mud and hair, Duo resembled a very small version of the missing link in humanity's evolution.  Duo grinned but let his flying kick answer for him.  Minako ducked and aimed chop at the side of his neck.  Neither one landed a blow.  "That all you got?"  Duo read in his teacher's eyes what was coming next and realized that he couldn't get out of the way before she blasted him.  Like a bird pushed into his first flight, instincts burst within his skull.

            "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

            "Venus Resilient Heart Rebound!"  The attacks collided midair and shorted each other out with a massive expulsion of golden light.  Duo and Minako found themselves blasted backwards several feet with the ground between them nothing but a smoking hole.  From his position on his back, Duo watched a huge flock of birds that had been disturbed by the blast fly up and away.  

            "You did it," cried Minako as she crawled to his side and hugged him mud and all.  Their embrace made a delightfully disgusting squishing sound, but neither seemed to notice or care.  

            "My inner power, huh?"  At her nod, Duo stared at his hand where the spiraling beam had come from.  His fingers felt all tingly like he'd touched a live wire or something.  "What's next?"

            Minako smiled at Duo's ability to accept the final proof of his changed status in life.  She touched the mud caking to the side of his face before speaking.  "Now that you've unearth your power, I don't have to chase you to crack your seal.  Let's get you cleaned up," she crinkled her nose as a large clump of gooey mud fell off when Duo stood up, "then we'll see if we can get you to focus your power through that whip of yours."  

            "At least we now know that I've got the power."  Minako kissed him lightly on the only clean spot on his face, the end of his nose.

            "As far as I'm concerned, Eros of Venus, you'll always have power when it comes to me."  Duo grinned and let her lead him to a place to clean up.  He still felt where his dammed power had burst though inside of him, and before Minako turned the water hose on his thoughts were on how his friends were fairing in their training.  Then his thoughts were only for the blast of glacier water shocking his system.  His howl of surprise shook the trees and for a second time that day he was responsible for sending a flock of birds winging away in terror.

AN:  That's a wrap for another chapter.  Comments and suggestions are really welcome.  Thanks and Later! 


	12. Feint

**AN:**  Who's afraid of the big bad lawyers?  I am.  I don't own either one of these shows.

Where Do We Feint 

            "That scream sounded like Duo," commented Makoto.  She didn't sound too surprised that Minako had managed to make her pupil scream this early in the lessons.  Even when the blonde wonder was on a mission of mercy, like when she tried to nurse her sick friends during a Negamoon flu plague, she could inflict tons of unintentional damage.  _Hurricane Minako strikes again_.  Heero cleared his throat and Makoto refocused on her own student.  He'd removed his dark green cape and stood patiently leaning on his oak staff.  The man certainly made a handsome picture with sunlight glinting off of his emerald green armor.  

"Maybe we should get the lesson started."  Apparently he had caught the drift of her thoughts through their link.

"Right."  Makoto struck a 'thinking' pose for a moment.  "You've got to tap you element before we can really get anywhere, so how should we go about that?"  Heero shrugged as if to say _you're the teacher._  Makoto thought back to when her powers had first manifested.  Luna had thrown her a henshin stick and told her the words to say that turned into her first attack.  That wouldn't really work in this instance because Makoto had no memories of Heero's previous existence as Prince Zeus of Jupiter.  Hell, the princes didn't even use henshin sticks to transform, they just concentrated and poof!  A flurry of power ribbons and then cape, armor, and weapon were all ready for combat.  

Disgusted with her lack of ideas, Makoto turned to face the rocky landscape behind them.  There was something that Makoto was forgetting about how she'd first used her powers.  The confusion, the adrenaline, the _fear_ . . .Her answer seemed to swim up from the depths of her mind to slap her.  If she couldn't coax the memories from him, she'd _scare_ the words out of him.    How did one scare the Perfect Soldier?

Heero wasn't sure if Makoto's continued silence was a good thing or not.  Their link was muted for the moment, but every now and again she'd mutter something and look towards the huge rocks lining their training area.  Finally she seemed to come up with something because she turned to face him with a brilliant smile on her face.  _Finally_, he thought, _we're going to get going_.  Her words were unexpected to say the least.  

"Go and meditate or something for a while," she said as she made shooing motions.  "I'll come and get you when I'm ready."  Heero picked up his cape, and after looking over his shoulder at his enigmatic teacher, went to do as she said.

Less than an hour later, a sweaty looking Makoto appeared to collect her wary student.  As she marched them up the steep path that led to the rocky place that had been before, Heero's sense of unease began to grow.  Makoto's link was too quiet and there was something else that tickled at the back of his mind that insisted that this scene was too familiar.  It smelled like a set up.  As that thought took form, anther whirled into action as a horrendous groaning struck the air.  Heero looked up in time to see a massive rockslide careening down the hillside with the two of them directly in its path.  Makoto seemed to freeze up and instantly Heero knew that he could never reach her before the slide turned her to a bloody pulp in a green fuku.  There was a sharp pain behind his eyes and suddenly words, _bloody marvelous words, _filled his mouth.

"Arcing Strike Evocation," he shouted before the world exploded into a billion points of light.  The earth beneath his feet tilted and minutes later Heero awoke on his back.  A very stunned Makoto stared back at him.  "Did I stop the rockslide?"

"Stop it?"  Makoto shook her head in wonder.  "You took out the whole hill!"  

"Yeah?"  If it were anybody other than Heero, Makoto would have sworn that he sounded smug.  When he pulled her down for a searing kiss, she almost asked what he'd done with the real Heero.  "Makoto?"

"Yes," she murmured against his lips.  

"Don't ever set me up with you as bait again.  Ever."  The gleam in his eyes spoke of the truth Makoto had made him to face.  She was the only bait he'd ever fall for and that made her his only weakness.  Touched and honored, Makoto looked deep into his eyes and promised.

"How was that for a first lesson?"

AN:  Well, are they going to make it as a couple?  I certainly hope so.  I'm enjoying Heero's changes the most out of all the couples.  Let me know what you think, and Thanks!


	13. Fly

**AN:**  I'm kind of broke at the moment…Oh!  I didn't misspell the word 'faint' in the previous chapter.  Feint is the word for faking someone out in combat.  I hope that clears some things up.  

Where Do We Fly 

            Quatre felt the weight of thousands of eyes upon him.  The moment he'd turned his back on Rei to transform into Ares of Mars, she had vanished, leaving him to search for her in the murky woods.  The canopy was so thick that the few beams of light that filtered through looked like solid objects in contrast to the enveloping darkness.  Now, as he tried to track his Lady's path, he felt the eyes staring holes into his crimson armor.  

            The burning gazes came from the massive flock of ravens that had arrived soon after Quatre had begun his search.  Their timely arrival was made all the more eerie by the fact that not a one had made a single sound besides the hushed flap of ebony wings.  Having been talked into watching the Alfred Hitchcock classic, "The Birds," with Duo one night, Quatre was torn between the need to stay silent and hope the flock would ignore him and the urge to turn and scream to send them flying.  Only the memory that birds were loyal pets like Rei's twin ravens Phobos and Demos kept him from losing his cool.

            The air was suddenly alive with soft swooping noises and Quatre turned expecting to face his worst nightmare only to find that the flock had grown tired with their watching game.  From the light of the scarce sunbeams, Quatre watched with horrified awe as _thousands_ of ravens passed overhead.  He remembered to close his mouth in case the strange birds decided to use him for 'target practice.'  Cold relief washed through his heart as the last of the birds swept away into the darkness.  A silent promise to never watch another Hitchcock film was in the process of being made when Rei's scream rent the air.  Quatre trusted his ears and decided that the scream had come from the north.  _Where the birds had gone…_

            Never had Quatre moved so fast and he was amazed to find himself out of the woods, in a grassy clearing, seconds after he'd heard Rei's scream.  The flock, moving like a single entity, was swirling high over Rei's head preparing, by the looks of it, to dive bomb the woman for a second time.  The charred remains of a hundred winged things lay on the ground around her, but it seemed the crows' sheer numbers had overwhelmed whatever magic the Priestess of Fire had thrown at them.  Quatre felt something inside his chest strain at the brave sight of Rei standing to face her attackers.  _Never alone_ was Quatre's thought as he raced to get between the diving birds and his mate.    His presence distracted both of the fighting parties and Quatre heard Rei's shouted warning just as the birds changed course to aim for him.  Fire freed itself within his chest as his words poured from his lips.

            "Mars Fatal Inferno!"  A column of red-white fire twisted up between the attacking crows and Quatre.  It was too large for the leading ravens to avoid and they vanished with quick puffs of greasy smoke.  The rest of the flock, startled into angry shrieks, managed to avoid fiery deaths, and scattered to the winds with singed feathers. 

            With the danger over, Quatre allowed his weary legs to rest and he plopped onto his butt to land on the grass.  An equally tired Rei watched him with a slightly bemused smile before crossing to sit next to him.  "Phobos and Demos used to run with a rough crowd."  Rei looked startled at Quatre's deduction.

            "_Used to_ are the key words.  Those were the crows my two were raised with before my birth summoned them to my grandfather's temple."  She looked at the smoking feathers littering the ground and felt guilt twinge in her soul.  "I had asked them to help me train you, but they resented the fact that a mere human would dare beckon to them."  

            "Even if it wasn't planned this way, they did help me tap my power."  Before Rei could answer, Quatre stood up and began to gather the remains of the birds whose bodies had survived the battle.  Rei soon joined him and together they respectfully buried the poor creatures in the field.  When their task was done, a cloud seemed to lift from Quatre's face and he smiled softly.  "Thank you, Rei."

            Touched by her mate's purity and ability to forgive, Rei blinked back misty eyes and hugged him.  He understood her feelings and hugged her back.  When the moment had passed, Rei gave a weak laugh.  "I think that we should go an practice with that bow of yours.  Something tells me that we've had enough magic for the moment."  Quatre smiled and grasped his Lady's hand.  

            "I know just the targets to practice with.  Duo's Hitchcock videos won't do him any good here."  Realizing just what he meant to do, Rei's laugh returned strong with happiness and love.

AN:  Ah, me.  This couple always makes me want to be a little melodramatic.  Forgive my romantic streak.  Thanks for all the great reviews!         


	14. Chase

**AN:**  How many times must you hear this message to understand?  I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, it really means a lot to me to be cheered on with my writing.  Thanks!

Where Do We Chase 

            "You have to _scare_ me?"  Trowa was torn between laughing at Ami's predicament and trying to keep a straight face to preserve both his and her dignity.  

            "I know.  I've been trying for half a day to think of a way to put you into a panic and, for once, I am completely out of ideas!"  Ami continued her pacing barely noticing that the surf was getting her blue boots wet.  At first, the challenge to scare a man who regularly faced down knife throwing women, raging lions, and walking tight ropes high up in the air had seemed intriguing had just seemed extremely difficult, but know Ami knew better.  It was down right impossible.

            "I really can't help, you know.  If I told you my phobias, I would be waiting for you to use them."  The glowering look Ami cast him told Trowa that she'd already come to that conclusion.  Considering the fact that Ami almost _never_ frowned, let alone glowered, made Trowa raise his hands in supplication.  "This is going to sound simple, but you need to relax.  Getting this tense isn't going to help either one of us."  Ami seemed prepared to argue the point, but after a moment she seemed to visibly force her muscles to loosen.  Trowa caught her as she leaned back into his chest.  

            "You're right," she sighed.  "I'm letting this get to me.  I didn't sweat my entrance exams half as much as I am about tapping your powers."  She snuggled a bit more into his solid form.  "Maybe I should relax about a few other things as well…"

            Trowa realized with bemused shock that one of her hands was absently massaging his upper thigh.  He'd half convinced himself that the stroking was purely unconscious when she calmly turned in his arms and pressed herself closer into his embrace.  Ami's hands now wandered up and down his biceps, her fingers sending delightful sensations throughout Trowa's body.  He'd just begun to realize the effects her caresses where having on his awakening body when she cradled his face with her hands and kissed him.  

            They had kissed before on several occasions, but never had Ami been this, for lack of a better phrase, _wanton._  Their relationship was progressing at a healthy rate, but this kiss was light-years beyond their normal boundaries.  _Oh man,_ was the only solid thought Trowa's rapidly fogging brain could form.  When Ami finally pulled back, both participants were breathing heavily and they both wobbled on slightly unstable legs.  When Ami spoke, it took a minute for the blood in Trowa's body to reach his ears and get them working properly again.  

            "I'm ready for the next step."

            "Next step…?"  By the time his brain had decoded that message, Ami was disappearing over a sand dune while trying to untie the back of her Sailor fuku.  A particularly naughty part of Trowa's id cheered that she seemed to be leaving her knee-length leather boots on.  He mentally slapped his id down while he tried to understand the situation, but unfortunately for Trowa, his impulsive id had taken over his body.  He was shocked to find himself half running to catch up with his mate.  Whatever he sight he'd expected to find on the other side quickly vanished as he crested the top of the hill.  It wasn't a half naked Ami that was waiting for him, but a rather peeved giant complete with battle-axe and Viking horn helmet.  

            "Thieving Runt!  Where's my Brunhillda_,"_ the creature demanded as it charged up to attack.  Trowa had no time to respond as the battle-axe was put to use and sliced downward to cleave Trowa's head in two.  He jumped back out of reach, but the missed blow only enraged the giant even further.  "If you don't return my Brunhillda to me, I'll just have to take _your_ woman instead_,"_ growled the leering giant.  

Trowa's vision turned to red as the giant laughed and made another lunge.  Ami was _his._  A hot pain laced through Trowa's innards as his words finally burst free.  

"Mercury Frozen Crescendo!" The giant's attack dissolved beneath the icy wave of power that crashed over it and then through it.  Trowa was further stunned when the giant abruptly straightened from its intended blow and stared off into space.

            "Attack program…buzz!…malfunction."  

            "Holo-program end."  Trowa stared at Ami as she appeared next to him.  At her words, the hologram dissolved and returned to whatever files in Ami's mini-computer that had spawned it.  She smiled shyly as she faced her mate.

            "I had to get you to tap your…err, instincts.  Defending a mate from other males is as primitive as I could get."  

            "Primitive," he asked, his voice was half laugh/ half bark of frustration.  "You certainly succeeded."  He pulled her into his arms and mock-growled at her.  "So where's that next step?  Is that my reward for 'saving' you from Viking boy?"  Ami laughingly pushed out of his arms and wink at him over her shoulder.

            "In your dreams, Hermes."  Her eyes widened at the wicked gleam in Trowa's green eyes.  "Don't you dare," she said as she slowly began to flee.      

            "Come back, my Brunhillda!" he yelled with a lecherous note as he began to lope after his teacher.  Soon they were both running at top speed.  The chase was on!   


	15. Uh Oh

**AN:**  Wow!  Thanks for all the supportive reviews.  They really help me get these chapters out faster. ^_^  I still don't own these shows, but that's just fine with me.  Suggestions on situations you'd like to read about would be welcome.  I'd like to know what the audience is thinking. Only about the fic, people, nothing naughty! *giggle* 

Where Do We. . . Uh-Oh. 

            Slowly but surely the day wore on and, after the sun had passed its scorching peak, the afternoon oozed in with its balmy air.  The sounds of splintering rocks, trees being vaporized, and out and out chaos that had ruled the early morning tapered off as each couple exhausted their energy stores, and soon everyone stopped their training for the day and collected beneath the bungalow's shaded patio.  The ladies politely exited to refresh themselves with baths while the guys collectively collapsed onto the patio loungers to compare their experiences.  

            "You mean you actually have to say, 'Heart,' in your attack?"  The undiluted amazement in Quatre's voice made Duo wince.  He tried to keep his answer from sounding huffy and was pleased when his words came out as cool as you could please.  

            "What can I say?  I guess I'm the God of Love these days."  The once confessed God of Death changing his spots so completely sent the rest of the guys into a tailspin of laughter.  Whether it was from their exhaustion making them giddy or the fact that Duo had turned eight shades of red despite his laughter, the guys kept laughing until their sides felt like splitting.  

Makoto was the first girl to return from upstairs, and she was only half-surprised to find all of the men sleeping sprawled in their loungers still wearing their dirty Senshi uniforms.  They could de-transform later when Rei had their baths ready for them.  Wufei still held the uncapped Snapple he'd been drinking earlier and Makoto managed to save him from a sticky waking by placing it on the ground next to him.  She was straightening from her bent position when an icy pulse flowed up her spine.  

"You felt it too."  Usagi stepped from inside the house and slowly joined Makoto to stare at the sky over the ocean.  A faint hint of menace seemed to radiate from something hidden behind the sun's rays.  The knowledge that the menace was growing stronger as the sun slowly began to reach for the horizon was understood, and as the other girls returned from the baths each one came to the same conclusion.

"It hates us.  It wants to destroy all life."  Rei's whispered declaration was greeted with nods.  "The question is what is it."  Ami's mini-computer did a satellite-assisted scan and could only determine that a meteorite would soon be visible when night descended.  

"We've got twelve hours before it comes into 'contact' range."  Contact range was the estimated range for teleportation, as the Scouts knew it, to take place.  With a deep sigh, Usagi turned to stare at the men who slept on despite the new crisis.

"Let's give them another hour, then we've got to prepare them," she hesitated, but her voice was firm when she spoke again.  "This could be the evil Pluto reactivated the Princes to fight."  As the menace grew stronger, the world grew quieter, and the men slept on, their loves felt fear grow cold in their hearts.                   


	16. Go

**AN:**  Sorry about the delays, folks.  My sophomore Finals start next week and I'm being swamped with last minute details.  This last bit is for the lawyers.  I do not own anything except my blinding red house shoes.  Enjoy!

Where Do We Go 

            "There are fourteen of the ultra-beings, but it seems that we can only get a lock on the ten of them that are clustered together, Sir," stated a minion as it bent in deference to the shadowed figure reclining behind concealing screen.

            "Ten will suffice.  Transfer them to the holding deck the moment we're in range."  Taking the last as the dismissal that it was, the minion retreated through the massive doors it had appeared from.  Alone, the shadow raised a hand and the lights slowly rose in response.  Dramatic lighting and ominous presences behind silk screens certainly made servants work faster than they normally would under the circumstances.  The figure glanced briefly at its reflection in the gleaming surface of its throne.  A chuckle threatened to free itself from within its throat, and only by reminding itself of its mission did the being manage to swallow its amusement.  It could not forget that fate was measuring every action and death was the reward for any mistake.  Composure regained, the being leapt from its throne and began to prepare for the arriving guests.

* * * *

            Night was just unfolding its cloak when they gathered together on the beach.  It turned out that the girls hadn't had to explain the situation because the boys had awoken at the exact moment the ship, no longer thought to be a meteorite, had increased its output of 'negativity.'  It was decided that they would transport to the massive starship before it came into contact with the many space colonies surrounding the planet.  

            "There's no telling what such massive doses of negative energy could do to the colonists."

            "What it _is _doing," Heero pointed out.  "They're probably well on their way to being affected by such overwhelming hatred.  We've got no time to waste."  He instinctively caught the package Makoto had lobbed at his head.  He looked curiously at the energy bar he now held.  

            "We'd better eat fast then," she said as she began to scarf her own chocolate flavored protein bar.  "We'll need the energy boost."  Heero did a half grimace/smile as he watched the others devour their rations.  

            "Breakfast of Champions..." Despite the blah flavoring, the bars were gone within a few eye blinks and the girls showed the guys what came next.  They formed a five-person chain ring and instructed the men to surround them.

            "Now, put your right fist over your partner's shoulder and lock hands with the other male Senshi in the center of our circle.  This will connect you to our female version of the Planet Power Teleport, as well as add your own power to the transfer."  Ami sounded very matter of fact, but only Trowa and the other girls knew that this was the first time that the maneuver was ever going to be tried with more than one extra rider.  

            From their connections, the male Senshi sensed the power building up in their mates and they began to mirror the concentration in order to focus their own energies.  Dual voices began to shout as the transportation magic formed glowing rainbow colors about the double-linked group.

            "Venus Star Power..."

            "Mars Star Power..."

            "Jupiter Star Power..."

            "Mercury Star Power..." The auras had built up into a blinding wall of colored light and the earth tensed as the final power was applied to the maneuver.  

            "Silver Moon Crystal Pow..." The final words were lost as a beam of violet energy crashed down upon the gathered heroes.  There was a clap of violent thunder as the two highly charged waves slammed together in brief combat, but as the sound and light faded, only an empty beach with ten smoking circles remained.

AN:  I really hate cliffhangers myself, so I'll try to get the next chapter out with reasonable haste.  I'm trying hard not to rush this story, but I've got two weeks to finish before my computer privileges get cut down to once a week.  Oy, Summer Vacation is not always a blessing!  Thanks!  


	17. Awaken

**AN:**  Oh, no!  The reviews are drying up like a pimple under Oxy!  (Gross, but accurate…)  I live for reviews, so please let me know if my fic is losing interest for you all.  *snicker* That 'you all' shows that my southern accent even invades my writing.  I'm skipping the disclaimer because if you haven't gotten the point after 16+ chapters, there's a bridge I'd like to sell you in Brooklyn.  Enjoy!

Where Do We Awaken 

            Duo felt like he'd been on the receiving end of a Dallas Cowboys tackle and by the rapid swelling in his left eye he could tell he looked it too.  

            "You mind getting off of me," asked a muffled female voice.  Duo rolled as best he could and recognized a squashed-looking Makoto.  Despite landing beneath him, she seemed unhurt.  

            "I think I caught your elbow in the eye as we landed."  Makoto winced and apologized.  "Nah, I could have landed on Heero and been killed before explanations could be made," he joked.  Invoking the name of one of their comrades made the two realize their situation.   "Where the hell did we transport to?"  

"Better question," came Makoto's reply, "Where is everybody?" 

* * * *

            "They did _what?!_"  

            "Sir," the minion cowered halfway behind the massive doors leading into the master's quarters, "they managed to somehow fragment our teleport beam.  We only got the Alpha-female to transport to the holding deck and the others…"

            "What about the others," the master's demand was low and cold enough to shatter steel.

            "They're scattered onboard the _Absolute_ and our security teams have, uh, yet to locate them."  Expecting an eruption from the throne, the minion was shocked speechless when the master began to laugh.  

            "This could be a fortunate turn of events."  A chill pervaded the room as the atmosphere reflected the master's delight.  Release the new drones and bring the Alpha-female to me."  _The Moon Princess should be entertaining at least.  _The minion bowed and set off to follow his orders.

            "As you command, Lord Winter."

* * * *

            "Can you feel Rei?"  Quatre shook his head.

            "Our link is too muddled to get a lock on her.  At least," a look of relief flashed in his azure eyes," I can tell that she's alive."  Minako and Wufei had to agree that the situation could be worse.  They couldn't fault Quatre's optimism despite the fact that the three of them were lost inside what seemed to be a palace/spaceship constructed of ice and strange metals.  They had wakened sprawled on the cold floor after their teleport had been, well, Minako had used the term, 'taffy-pulled,' and the two men had yet to come up with a better phrase.  For an instant during the power surge, they had been caught between two destinations and, like a rubber band pulled too taunt, the power had broken and lashed back to launch its riders in all directions.  

            "My guess is that we're all on board at least.  The power's momentum seemed to be aimed in the ship's direction at least."  Anything else Wufei had planned to say was cut off as he winced and clutched his head.  A wave of pure panic flashed through his connection with Usagi.  After the first blast, the muffling effect seemed to compensate for the extra emotion and Wufei found himself cut off once more from his mate.  

            "What's happened?"  Minako crouched beside her friend and put a hand upon his shoulder.

            "Pain…she's below us somewhere."  Quatre and Minako traded looks and nodded.  Minako pulled Wufei back from the blonde boy.  "What are you doing?  We've got to find some stairs or something."  Minako winked as she answered.

            "When Usagi's in trouble, we make our own stairs, and," she pointed at Quatre who'd pulled out one of his arrows from the quiver on his back, "Mr. Fireball is our best weapon against ice at the moment."

            "Mars Fatal Inferno!"  The ice floored as it gave way beneath the intense heat.  Quatre waved to his friends.  "Jump quick!  The ice is already reforming!"  Indeed, as they leapt into the hole, it closed just after the men's capes cleared its mouth.  

            "I wonder what other unpleasant surprises are waiting for us."  

            "Let's not invoke the wrath of Murphy's Law, Minako."  An angry buzzing filled the hallway where the three warriors had landed.  

            "Too late," Wufei muttered as six sleek-looking androids hovered into view.  The light glinted off their lethal looking blade arms.  "Here they come."

AN:  Man, I'm not sure where Heero, Ami, and Trowa landed; let alone how Makoto and Duo are fairing.  I would be thrilled to get suggestions on possible situations you would like to see our heroes face.  Lord Winter isn't a familiar face, but he's got connections, nonetheless.  Let me know what you think.  Thank you!


	18. Land

**AN:**  Hi!  Let's get this chapter started!  

Where Do We Land 

            "Are you friends of Lord Winter?"  Heero opened his eyes to find himself staring into the face of an alien, yet strangely beautiful, woman.  She had placed his head in her lap and was stroking his brow with her three fingered hand.  "He so rarely sends anyone to see us besides the servants."  Several female voices murmured in agreement.  Heero slowly pushed himself up and was glad that nothing felt broken.  He remembered a moment after the disastrous teleport when he had the sickening feeling of free fall and after that nothing.  

            "Over here, Heero."  Trowa was propped against several plump satin pillows with three other exotic women tending to various cuts upon his face.  "I hit the chandelier before landing," he said by way of explanation.  "They took Rei outside a moment ago.  She told me to wait for you to wake up."

            "Any idea where we are exactly?"  Heero felt a twinge of unease as he realized that his connection to Makoto was blurred.  After finally coming to terms with being a telepathic mate, he was not willing to return to being alone in his mind.  His thoughts were distracted when he realized that Trowa was blushing.

            "Rei seemed to know immediately where we landed."  He drew Heero's attention to the plush surroundings and all of the erotic wall art.  "We're in this 'Lord Winter's' harem."  The two men locked gazes for a moment torn between laughter and horror.  Together they spoke.

            "Don't tell Duo..." Images of a gleeful braid-wearing American teasing them until the day they died about their 'happy accident' were enough to ensure their silence.  He would never let them live it down.  Just then, doors to the side of the room opened and in stepped five more slave girls along with Rei.  She still wore her Senshi fuku, but the slaves had done amazing things to her hair with rubies and golden wire.  She still resembled the same Fire Priestess, just a much sexier version.  

            "Don't tell Minako..." Both men swore themselves to secrecy.  "The slaves insisted that I be well groomed for their Lord Winter," she grimaced.  "Apparently, if one girl looks less than perfect, they all get punished."  The woman who had cradled Heero's head upon her lap turned out to be the number one concubine and spoke for the rest of the harem.  She guided them to the center of the quarters to stand beside a bubbling fountain.  

            "This will mask our conversation for the moment.  You are not guests, so to be caught here means death."  She told them of the ventilation ducts that connected the bathing room with the engine room of the ship.  "In my younger days in the harem, I was adventurous and dreamed of escape.  Now, I take care of the younger girls and keep them from giving up hope."  

            "How do you know that we can help?"  Heero's natural suspicion of easy help couldn't be suppressed, but Nina, the head concubine, smiled.

            "Even in my galaxy, we know the mark of the Star seed carriers.  May the light of the Silver Crystal guide your actions."

* * * *

            Ami tensed as she heard voices approaching.  Upon waking, she'd darted from room to room in the icy hallway, hoping to find her friends.  So far, she'd only found that she was in the storage area with tons of spare parts for machines whose uses Ami could only guess at.  She strained her ears to pick up the conversation from her hiding spot behind a massive tire.

            "Maybe . . .should press . . .against . . .wall.  Ice. . .stop . . .swelling."   There was a pause and then a slow moan.  That sound of pure relief was so familiar, Ami knew exactly who was in the room now.  She moved into the light.

            "Someone's there!"  There stood Makoto and Duo, the latter pressing a massive black eye onto the healing cold of the room's ice wall.

            "I'd hate to see the other guy."

            "Ami!"  The blue haired girl found herself being swept up into a classic Makoto style bear hug.  It felt good to not be alone.

AN:  Another day, another chapter.  I'm going to try to finish this fic before Friday.  My computer time is swiftly running out.  I want to thank all of those who've reviewed and I want to apologize for my common flaw of smallish chapters.  Short chapters are easier for me to focus on.  Thank you again! 


	19. Introduce

**AN:**  If I owned these characters, I could afford waltzing lessons.  Until then I am stuck with my two left feet.  Enjoy!

Where Do We Introduce 

            "This is no way to treat a lady," grumbled a sleepy sounding Usagi as two strange robotic beings lifted her by her wings.  When they had first entered her cell she had had to fight a swelling sense of panic because their hands had resembled one of her biggest phobias:  needles.  The metallic creatures must have been monitoring her heart rate because one immediately hovered close enough to hit Usagi with a sedative spray.  A wave of calm had rolled over her mind and spread though out her limbs, not unlike the first time she'd had a full glass of champagne.  With a docile Usagi being dragged like so much dead weight between them, the little robots floated towards their destination with soft bleeps and clicks.  "Flying R2-D2s.  Straight out of Star Wars..." Usagi was enjoying the trip despite the pulling on her wings.  In this position she was able to study the grand way the ice formed into high and beautiful arcs in the ceiling.  She noticed that in one particular hallway the arcs were newer in one section, almost like the ice was younger in one patch.  Odd.  The robots hauling her made a new clicking sound, distracting Usagi from her ponderings.  She suddenly found herself being abandoned by her guards as a giant door opened before her.  

            "Welcome, my Lady."  An iceman standing upon a raised dais greeted Usagi with outstretched arms.  His hair flowed like white silk down his back and only an ice blue robe cinched at his waist kept his Adonis like body from being completely appreciated.  Only the cold calculation in his gaze kept Usagi's hormones from freaking out over his innate perfection.  There was also a faint tinge of deja vu when he appraised her.  "I am Lord Winter.  You and I have never met, but perhaps you remember meeting my mother."  Memory slammed home into Usagi's brain, washing away all traces of the drug that had kept her panic from overflowing.

            "Princess Kaguya* had a son?!"  Images of the ice woman who had nearly frozen the earth from her asteroid fortress replayed in her mind.  

            "Is that what you called her?  Hardly a fitting name for my mother, but that is neither here nor there."  Lord Winter strode forward and captured Usagi's hand beneath his own.  Her fingers promptly went numb.  "After I destroy this worthless planet, I intend to collect what you took from me.  My bloodline lost power when you killed my mother, so it is only fitting for you to mix your blood with mine."  More than her fingers went numb as his words sank into her ears.  "You will make a fine mother for my children."

* * * * 

            Dodging another volley of ice beams from the remaining four drones, Wufei felt a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold work its way up his spine.  Time was running out.  "These things are trying to keep up pinned here.  They're trying to herd us _away_ from the south entrance."  Minako nodded from her side of the ice columns they'd taken shelter behind.

            "Let's try for a little divide and conquer," she yelled as she leapt out of from cover.  "Love and Beauty Shock!"  The quick machines dodged left to avoid the spiraling laser attack, but they only moved into the line of flaming arrows that Quatre had unleashed from the right.  Confused by this move, the remaining two androids failed to see Wufei sweep down and slash with his sword.  The strange metal of their hulls split like overripe melons beneath the strength of the Silver Imperium Crystal sword.  

            "Let's go!"         

*See "Sailor Moon S" movie for details.      

AN:  Ah!  Now do you see why I said that Lord Winter had connections?  Like or dislike?  They never really gave the ice woman a name in the movie.  She just liked the way Kaguya sounded when the scientist called her that.  More to come!


	20. Wander

**AN:** a panic-stricken author brings this chapter to you.  My Japanese Final is in two days!  Arrgh!  Wish me luck and enjoy the story.  

Where Do We Wander 

            "Fire in the hole!"  Duo leaped away from the homemade bomb he'd just planted and, with only a second to spare, managed to dive into the hollow space between his two friends behind a low ice wall before the blast occurred.  Earlier they had discovered that the ice doors regenerated too fast for Makoto or Duo's attacks to be helpful and that Ami's water-based attacks seemed to encourage the ice to redouble its strength.  After a quick study with her mini-computer, Ami declared fire to be the only agent to fight the magic laced ice.  Duo had smiled and offered his less-than-legal expertise to build a bomb from parts they'd found in the storage area.  "I just _resemble_ a priest at times. I never said I was one."  

            "Now," shouted Ami.  Just as she predicted, the fire from the bomb had worked, but even as the heroes raced through, the doors were swiftly re-knitting themselves.  By the time the three had reached the next bend in the passage only the shiny newness of the ice showed that the doors had been touched at all.  

            "Mind telling me just where we're running to," panted Makoto as the made another turn in a series of such moves.  If Ami hadn't been directing them, the ice labyrinth would surely have defeated them.

            "I had my mini-com lock onto the strongest source of mechanical energy.  If our luck holds out, that's going to be whatever is propelling this ship."  Duo, more familiar with sabotaging large military targets, caught on first.

            "Take out the engine, you take out the ship."  He flashed the normally reserved Senshi a grin.  "You're pretty good at this commando stuff."  Makoto snorted at the embarrassed blush that stained Ami's cheeks.  

            "Stop, Duo.  Good girls aren't supposed to be complemented on their skill at mayhem and destruction."  Makoto's teasing made Ami blush even harder.  Sometimes being a genius was a pain in the ass.  Despite her feelings, Ami found herself smiling as she led the others closer to what she hoped would be the engine room.

* * * *

            _Oh, my god!_  Rei managed to keep from yelling her disgust, but she couldn't remove the grimace that seemed to be chiseled into her face from deepening as she raked her hand through yet another disgusting slime mold.  It was either touch the goop or risk sliding down the ventilation shaft into who knows where.  Her gloves protected her from skin contact, but she could still tell how disgusting the stuff was through the fine fabric.  After this crisis was over, Rei planned on soaking in a purifying spring for a long, long time.  She was so busy slinging off yet another gooey mass stuck to her fingers that she failed to see where she set her foot.  Instantly, she realized her mistake, but it was already to late.  As if they were in some cheesy eighties movie, her slip up set disaster into motion and Trowa, Heero, and Rei found themselves sliding on the world's fasted slime propelled ride straight down a ventilation shaft.  Had it been anyone else, the shaft would have been filled with terrified shrieks and yells, but the three made their way in total, but terrified nonetheless, silence.  Only a quick reaction on Trowa's part to blazing light that appeared at the end of the tunnel kept the three from serious injury.  He more sensed than saw the release lever as they raced by and he managed to catch it with his out flung hand.  With a nasty jerk that nearly pulled his arm from its socket, the lever gave and the grate that had blocked the tunnel's end lifted.  In a soaring arc, the three warriors were shot from the ventilation shaft to land in a groaning heap.  Stunned crewmembers stared as the slime-crusted pile untangled itself.  The security guards recovered their wits first and raced to encircle the now standing invaders.

            "Hands up," ordered a gruff alien voice.  Rei sighed and wrinkled her nose in silent apology to her friends.  The two men with her didn't seem too upset, but sometimes one couldn't really tell with Heero and Trowa.

            "Don't worry about it," was all Heero said as he slowly raised his hands into the air.  Rei could have sworn that something in his expression _twinkled._  "We're just the diversion."

            "What?"  A moment later, the room behind the guards exploded inwards.  Before weapons could be fired, Trowa and Heero moved behind the aliens and disarmed them with a few simple moves.  The unconscious guards slumped to the floor quietly.  The rest of the engine room crew, more like trained slaves, took this distraction to disappear into the workings of the ship.

            "Isn't that just like underpaid, maltreated slaves," joked a voice from behind the smoking remains of the imploded wall.  "Good help is so hard to find these days."  Duo, followed by Makoto and Ami strode into the room with big smiles.  "Miss us?"  Rei and Duo politely turned their backs as the two reunited couples kissed their hellos. Heero cleared his throat to signal when they finished.

            "Anybody seen the rest of the team?"  Negative from both groups, but optimism still clung to them.  Ami turned to a monitor and began to type furiously at the terminal.  With her mini-computer's aid, she managed to understand the alien writing system and began to search for signs of their friends.  While she did that, the rest of the group began to examine the engine set up to see how to effectively take it off-line.  Despite the happy reunion, everyone could feel time slipping and urgency building.  The situation had yet to hit critical mass, but the conditions were getting closer.             


	21. Freeze

**AN:**  Whoo-hoo!  We're getting closer to the end, and I actually have an idea on how to finish it!  Thank you to those who have kept up with the fic and reviewed.  You make writing a lot of fun!  Enjoy and on with the story!

Where Do We Freeze 

            "How come the bad guys always like changing my clothes," Usagi pondered aloud.  "Am I just a giant Barbie doll or what?"  First, Prince Diamond had her wear a cheap imitation of the gown worn by Neo-Queen Serenity, and now Lord Winter had her dressed in, well, it seemed like spun water.  It shimmered and flowed around Usagi's curves with only strategically placed shadows to prevent her birthday suit from being exposed completely.  She had to admit that Lord Winter had better taste in clothes than the departed Diamond, but wearing a water dress in an ice palace was not the most comfortable of fashion statements.  The sound of the elevator announced Lord Winter's return.  His eyes glowed with pleasure as he took in Usagi's new look.  

            "Magnificent."  He casually flipped her transformation brooch onto the massive bed.  "My scientists have deemed this trinket of yours 'safe.'  As long as you promise not to use it to change your clothes back to that sailor get-up, you may keep it with you."  Usagi was stunned.  Didn't this guy realize that he'd just returned the most powerful weapon in the Universe back to the only person who could rightfully wield it?  Apparently her disbelief was easily seen in her face because Winter laughed.  It sounded like an avalanche giving way overhead.

            "Don't look so surprised, my love.  That slack-jawed expression doesn't suit you at all."  He barely flicked his left index finger and Usagi found herself floating closer to him.  His lips were only an inch away when he spoke next in a low whisper.  "The Silver Crystal is nothing when compared to my Black Heart."

            "Your black heart?"  

            "_B_lack _H_eart," he corrected against her lips.  "It will make the Universe our playground studded with ice diamonds that were once called planets."  The hint of madness that Usagi had sensed before was back in the iceman's eyes.  _Hurry guys,_ she silently pleaded in her head as his lips sealed upon her own.  As if in response to her distress, the ship floor bucked beneath Lord Winter's feet and he went flying across the room.  Usagi, freed from the levitation magic that had kept her floating above the floor, rolled and dived to grasp her brooch from the nearby bed.  The golden locket's touch seemed to warm her where Winter's kiss had sucked the heat from her body.  

            "Pervert," she yelled over her shoulder as she scrambled towards the exit.

            Dazed, Lord Winter watched as his blonde fiancé raced across the huge room.  An instant later, she came to an instant halt as the magic woven into her dress kicked in.  Usagi swore, as her water gown became a solid creation; trapping her in a position that made a beautiful, if strange, ice sculpture.  Seeing the girl taken care of, Lord Winter turned his attention to the minion that came dashing into the room through the servant's entrance.  

            "My Lord," gasped the scurrying figure.  "The earthlings have taken over the engine room!  They've stopped the ship!"  The last came out in a high-pitched voice that made Lord Winter's ears hurt.  

            "Silence," he shouted, pleased when the minion prostrated himself upon the floor.  "Activate all drones and have them meet me at the engine room.  I have had _enough_."  Turning to face his frozen lady, Winter smiled.  "It is time I demonstrated my Black Heart.  Be a good girl and wait right here for me."  

            Alone, Usagi began to assess her situation.  The gown had frozen in such a way that her left leg was caught about a foot off of the floor and her right leg was balanced on the ball of her toes.  The points where the dress touched the floor served as the weight bearing supports for this awkward position.    The sleeves of her gown kept her arms in their swing arcs that she'd been making as she sprinted.  She was considering trying to activate her brooch that was frozen into her fist, but a step sounded behind her.  Unable to turn her neck, Usagi wildly rolled her eyes to catch a glimpse of who was behind her.

            "Do you think you'll thaw by spring or should I have someone sent to fetch rock salt?"  It was the high-pitched voice of the minion who'd entered earlier.  She'd assumed he's followed Lord Winter out.  

            "Look, buddy.  If your Master has his way, I'll be your Queen in a bit.  Try cutting the sarcasm," Usagi bluffed.  The minion laughed.

            "What makes you think, you'll be here when he gets back?"  The voice slowly lowered from the squeal it had been set in.  

            "Trowa," she yelled as his familiar face came into view.  He made a shushing motion.

            "We've got to get out of here before he figures out that his reinforcements aren't coming.  The others are finishing up the engines while I get you out of here."  

            "Is Wufei with the others?"  

            "No, we've yet to find Minako and Quatre either.  Let's hope that they're all together."  

* * * * 

            It was at least a quarter of the ship's mass.  It seemed that Minako could literally watch the blackness growing, trying to consume the very ship that cradled it.  "What is it?"

            "Pure evil."  It hadn't been Usagi the drones were trying to protect from the three fighters.    With the remains of ten androids crackling about them, they stared up at the massive tumor that beat with its own pulse.  Waves of negativity crashed over them, and only by joining hands and therefore powers could Quatre, Minako, and Wufei remain so close without losing their sanity.

            "This is what we're here to face."

AN:  Man-o-man, I'm getting melodramatic in my old age.  Happy Days, folks!  See you next chapter!


	22. Strike

**AN:**  Let us get down to business.  On with the story!

Where Do We Strike 

            With hands firmly joined, the two monarchs of Jupiter sent a final massive pulse of electricity through the alien engine.  Unable to withstand another attack, the mechanical device gave one last shuddering gasp before losing all power.  The great ship heaved and lost all forward momentum as its propellant gave up the ghost.  "That's all folks," cheered Makoto whose breath came out in great foggy clumps.  Noticing the fog, the others began to realize that the already cold temperature had dropped dramatically within the last few minutes.  One guess was all they needed.

            "I think our 'Lord Winter' has decided to show himself," Ami called from her computer terminal.  "Until we're in a more defendable position, I say we make a hasty retreat!"  

            "Oh, its too late for that," came a smoothly mocking voice from across the room.  The iceman a model in cold perfection, smiled as he watched the others scramble into less vulnerable positions.  With a single pulse of his dark energy, he sent the entire group crashing to the ground.  "Far too late."

* * * *

            Another wave of negativity crashed down, driving Minako to one knee.  "It's getting stronger!"  Wufei gritted his teeth and managed to help his friend back up.  With Quatre's help the three soon formed one of the most stable positions in existence, a tripod.  

            "You said that there was a way to combine attacks," shouted Wufei as he tried to be heard above the increasing roar of the tumor's beating.  Minako nodded as her answer was drowned out.   

            "Show us how!"  The men suddenly felt a power seeking to join with their own and the instinctively opened themselves to the familiar questing.  Fire, Love, and Purity joined into a brilliant spear that the three minds hurled at the mass of vileness.  The waves of negativity immediately slackened as a small portion of the thing shriveled beneath the attack.  Winded from the strain of using so much energy, Quatre stared at how small the damage they'd inflicted seemed when compared to the rest of the task before them.  "We're going to need reinforcements," seemed like the understatement of the millennium.

* * * * 

            From his position on the floor nearest the iceman, it was Heero who saw Lord Winter's face as the cruel look of one who was enjoying torturing another melted into the expression of one in great pain.  The iceman's dark energy ceased sending hot pokers into Heero's nervous system as its master doubled over in agony clutching the space over his chest.  With a wild look of pure hatred, Lord Winter vanished with the words, "My Black Heart will never be vulnerable again!"  

            Wishing that he could remain sprawled upon the cold floor, Heero forced himself up.  "Looks like someone has found our enemy's weakness.  We've got to follow him."  For a moment, he allowed himself to feel the thrill of pride as he watched his fellow warriors stand up and begin to give chase only moments after receiving excruciating punishment, but then the moment was over and the chase was on!  Makoto gave him a small smile as they began to sprint after the escaping madman.

* * * *

            "No, Trowa," Usagi, back in her winged fuku, turned away from the passage that led towards the engine room.  "Our enemy is this way."  Puzzled, Trowa quirked an eyebrow at his Queen's unexpected seriousness. The moment was broken when Usagi pulled a face and shook her head.  "Can't you feel it?  The bad mojo radiating off this part of the ship is getting stronger with every step."  She began to run and was grateful when Trowa fell into step beside her.  She knew what Lord Winter had been boasting about.  She half expected a sign any minute to cheerfully read, _This Way to the Gates of Hell._  Come what may, they had arrived at the point of no return.


	23. End

**AN:  **Here goes nothing!

Where Do We End 

            "Ask and ye shall receive, Quatre, love."  Quatre raised his weary head at Minako's cheerful words.  Talk about reinforcements.  The hall's entrance was crammed with Senshi trying to prevent a very large and determined man dressed in ice from getting closer to the malignant mass that had redoubled its strength now that the man had gotten near it.  Instinctively, Quatre sought Rei's distinctive red fuku from the group.  She seemed unharmed except for the _really_ sexy new hairstyle.  Those ruby-colored stones were just...Color rose to his cheeks as he forced himself back to the situation at hand.  Duo spotted the three missing members and called out to them.

            "Do whatever you did before!  It's really pissing this guy off, so it can't be wrong!"  His words earned a swipe from Lord Winter's lethal ice claws, but Duo managed to duck as the claws struck the doorway behind him with a shower of sparks.  

            "You will be the first to die," hissed the enraged iceman.  With an unexpected lunge, Winter acted as if he were going to tear Duo's head from his shoulders.  Heero's oak staff caught the villain across the shins and like a fulcrum; he flipped the man onto his back.  Or so it seemed, until the flip turned into a roll and Winter escaped through the gap in the ring Heero had left.  "You will all die," the iceman cackled as he leapt to reach his Black Heart.  

            "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss," boomed Usagi's voice as she unleashed one of her most powerful attacks from the massive balcony over everyone's heads.  

"About time you got here," yelled a relieved Sailor Mars as Winter was blindsided by the pure energy slamming into his body.  The iceman collapsed with steam rising from his garments. 

"Good thing I made you skip the 'Champion of Justice' speech," murmured Trowa as he leapt over the balcony railing to join the others below.  Usagi sighed and followed.  

            "Everybody okay?"  Several nods and thumbs up signs came in answer.  Before anyone could speak, Lord Winter's laughter jangled upon his or her nerves.  

            "Just what did I tell you about that trinket of yours, _love,_" he sneered as he raised himself painfully from the floor.  "It is _nothing _when compared to my _Black Heart!_"  This last was a half scream as Lord Winter fell backwards to land on the massive tumor.  The thing greedily absorbed its master with gross slurps of its fleshy folds.  Minako tried to fight it, but she was forced to turn her head as her stomach heaved up what little was in it.  The others looked quite green, but they managed keep their protein bars from reappearing.  

            "He's melding with it," Ami stated in a surprisingly calm voice as she scanned the mass with her computer.  The negative energy returned with a vengeance and crushed the warriors with all of the ferocity of a tidal wave.  The Senshi found them selves alone in an ocean of desperation.  No hope.  No light.  Nothing.  Ten voices, together but lost in the private corners of their own personal hells, wailed in despair.   

            _Connected, we are never alone._  A tiny glimmer of silver sparked in the darkness.  _We will never be alone again!_  The silver lengthened and became a fragile looking silver thread that grew and reached out in the surrounding black.  It touched a single darkened solid that suddenly flared into a brilliant orange that burned against the darkness.  The thread strengthened and moved along faster to find another dark mass.  Something hidden in the void screamed in rage and fear, but the light refused to halt.  Green flared, then red as the thread became as thick and as strong as an industrial cable.  As more stars burst into life, the silver light wove itself into a brilliant net that pushed the horrible darkness back.  

            As the protective shadows shrank beneath the light they revealed a single entity, a child, curled into a protective ball.  It whimpered as ten brilliant stars, still connected by the silver web, came to hover in a circle over its head.  "Don't hurt me," it pleaded in a tear-choked voice.  "My mommy ran away and left me here all alone.  Why can't I make the pain in my heart go away?"  The child flinched as one of the two silver lights came close to its face, but when the light began to project a warmth and love that the child had missed for so long, a tiny smile quivered upon his lips.  "I thought that if I could remove my pain, I would be able to forget."  The child's voice began to change as its body slowly began to grow.  "I thought that by pushing all of the darkness out, by denying its existence, I could live in goodness the way my mother couldn't."  A fully-grown Lord Winter stood before the ten lights.  "I was wrong.  My broken heart, even separated from my being, grew dark from its hatred from being abandoned.  It grew into an entity of its own and named itself my Black Heart.  I accept my death as atonement for my sins."  The silver colored star that had come so close to the man pulsed once and the other stars seemed to pulse in answer.  They began a whirling dance that slowly pulled in tighter to wrap Lord Winter in a shimmering cloak of light.  The man closed his eyes and sighed one last word as the stars covered him completely.  "Mother."

* * * *

            "But I do not understand," whispered Nina in an awed whisper.  "_This_ is Lord Winter?"  She carefully cradled the sleeping infant in her fragile but strong arms.  Her bemused gaze locked with that of the Star Seed Queen who smiled and touched the woman's cheek with a gentle hand.

            "I think that you will make a better Royal Mother than a concubine.  Take good care of him."  Her eyes took in the tiny babe one last time before she turned to nod at her mate and friends.  Ami flipped a switch and gave the okay sign to Wufei.

            "Gentle-beings of the _Absolute,_" came his voice as it echoed over the ship's p.a. system.  "Things have begun to change for the better..."

* * * *

            After all of the brilliant displays of light the bungalow had recently witnessed, the final pulse of white light that was a completed Sailor Teleport was less than impressive.  Barely a flicker of power, and there stood ten worn out looking young people who would collapse under the fainted breeze.    

            "I think we need a vacation from our vacation," moaned Makoto as she began to trek wearily back to the bungalow.  

            "Hear, hear," echoed Minako and Duo.  

            "I think that we must have been up there for most of the night."  Usagi pointed towards a pinking horizon.  "The sun is coming up."

            "Only in Australia," chuckled Ami.  "That's the wrong direction for the sunrise.  We've been gone for a whole night _and_ day."  The group seemed to pause to consider this.  

            "That means we have to three whole meals to make up for," beamed a suddenly cheerful Usagi.  If they had been in a cartoon, the entire group probably would have collapsed face first in the sand.  Instead, they all looked at one another and started to grin as their energy began to revive under Usagi's happiness.

            "How about a luau? Nothing like a Hawaiian gluttony festival," offered Quatre.  Excitement at the project seemed to enliven the group even more, and   soon the whole group was racing for the bungalow.  From a place just out of sight of the happy crowd, a green haired warrior with ancient-yet-wise garnet colored eyes smiled as she slipped back into the streams of time.

            _We will never be alone again!_

AN:  And that's a wrap for the sequel to "What Happens When We..." I am so glad that you have enjoyed this story because it was great to reacquaint myself with such beloved characters.  I hope that you liked the ending and didn't think that I rushed it.  I did that last time and regretted it.  Thanks again!      


End file.
